Megman oneshots
by AngelOfLightDarkRubySapphire
Summary: Also on Wattpad I will try to get the think in. rated T incase
1. Chapter 1

Now accepting Oneshot request of megaman :D this story is also on Wattpad as well. I am known as ShadowVenus


	2. Swordman x Reader

You loved watching Swordman train. You wish you could train with him but you weren't made for battling, and instead were a house cleaning robot that wily made to keep his castle clean. Sometimes you snuck off to go watch your friend.

"You can do it! You can beat that Megaman!" You cheer, smiling.

He stops and looks at you, beeds of sweat dripping from his face. He smiled upon you. "Thanks,(y/n). I think that's enough training for now. Let's go back."

You nod, and together you warp back to the castle. You are imediatly alarmed when you hear the alarms going off, and smoke is everywhere. Everything in that room was broken, like a buster shot had hit every object in the room.

"W-what happened here!? D-did Bass do this?" You asked, stepping towards couch.

Swordman stepped toward the door, shaking his head. "No, this was the work of Megaman. He musta came to fight Wily, but instead went head on with Bass."

"We've gotta find them before its too late!" You say, in a worried tone. "Bass is your brother, and even if he wants to do these things on his own...he can't."

"(Y/n) Stay here, I don't want anything bad happening to you.." He turns his head to glance at you, before running off into the smoke.

"Please...becareful Swordman!" You mutter, as he disappears into the smoke.

POV: Swordman

Swordman couldn't really see since he wasn't made for seeing into the smoke like searchman was...speaking of which where is that dunder head? XD

Anyways...

"If Megaman is truly here, then I can test my true abilities." he says to himself. "Then (y/n) will be mine for sure."

He stopped for a moment, and hear grunts and buster fires. (Ya know like gun fire...buster fire... hahahaha...kill me.) He walks a bit closer, the noises getting louder and louder:

"Give it up, Megaman! I'm going to win!" Bass shouted, firing at Megaman.

"I won't give up...until peace has been restored!" Megaman shouted blasting him with a charge shot. Bass took it head on, and was hurt. Not destroyed.

Megaman looked down upon Bass, with hurt in his eyes. "I-I-"

"Sh-shut up. Y-y-you...Ma-may have won this-this round...b-but I-I'll...-be-be-be..."

Swordman was furious, and felt like a burning fire. His own brother destroyed by this punk!

"Gr! FireSlash!" He unleashed the fire from his sword and came out of the hallway. "You'll pay for this Megaman!"

"Whoa! Chill man! I-"

"I am not Chill man! I am Swordman, the robot master of Swordry and Fire! You better prepare yourself, because I will not lose! I will avenge you, Bass."

"I did what I had to do! WIly is up to no good and I plan to stop him." Megaman growled, pointing his Mega Buster as him. "If you stand in my way...Tch...Th-then I will show no mercy on you!"

Swordman charged at him, swinging his sword, and Megaman slid underhim. He tried to shoot him with his mega buster, but Swordman deflected them with his sword.

"If that the best you got, Megaman!?" Sword chuckled. "I'll show you real power!"

Meanwhie POV: Reader-chan! :D

Y/n was in the hall, where she found 4 of the 8 robot masters's bodies broken up into pieces.

They gasped, as they saw the horrible sight.

"T-tengu..Clown...Se-search... Aqua..." They said, tearing up. "No no no no no no no no no! NO!"

They fell to their knees, tears streaming from their face. "Megaman...w-why?"

"Y-Y...N!"

Their head shot up and glanced at Aquaman. "Aquaman!"

"H-h-he's...*glitch* one..h-h-h-han-handsome-handsome g-guy."

"Aquaman, don't worry, I can fix you right up, okay? Eve-everything will be okay!" More tears streamed down their face, as Aquaman smiled.

"N-no time. y-y-you got-got to -to escape! N-no t-t-t-time to-to fi-fix u-us." He replied, giving a smile.

"No, I can't leave you behind like this, I will save you! All of you! I just nee-"

"G-g-get o-out whil-while you *glitches* S-still c-can! H-hurry!"

"I'm not leaving until all of you are repaired. I can-t" You say, holding on to him.

Aquaman looked at you with seriousness. "If-*glitches* you do-dont...then..."

"Aquaman! Aquaman! Don't go yet!" Y/n shouts. "I want to save all of you! Please, don't go!"

They hug his cold body, and cry some more before getting up. "If these guys ended up like this...then..."

Y/n gasped. They ran down the hall. "No...no! How could I have been so stupid! Swordman's in trouble. If he's gotten to Megaman, then...He'll..."

A/N:This is something i don't plan on finishing, but I just wrote this so you could see my writing style. It is kinda all over the place, it's just a practice really. Idk if I'll finish this or not.

next up in Megaman x reader chan! :D


End file.
